


My Romeo

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Hogh School Theater is Mentioned, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Ben auditioned for Romeo & Juliet but didn't get the role he wanted. But he's not nervous. Not nervous about the acting that is.





	My Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kylux cantina. Theme: Morning: -  
> Prompt “But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the Sun.”

He threw down the script, rolling back so he stared up at the ceiling. The blinds were pulled tight but even if they were open he’d only see rain trickling down the window pane. Squeezing his eyes shut along with his hair he groaned. “Why did I agree to do this play?” 

“Because you wanted to be in the play.”

Ben grimaced, fingers tightening, but he didn’t open his eyes. “But I didn’t audition for Romeo.”

“You were typecast.” He could hear Hux’s smirk but more than that he heard the pencil scratch as Hux worked on his physics homework. Or perhaps he was writing down details to bring up with the tech crew and the teachers in charge of the production. “You have the brooding and dramatic teen down to a tee. It doesn’t help that Poe landed the role of Mercutio.” 

His free hand reached down for the well-worn copy of Romeo and Juliet, fingers toying with the dog-folded edges. “But I auditioned for Tybalt. They knew that.”

“They probably wanted to ensure that no real blood was spilled on the stage during your duel.”

“I would never have done that to Poe,” Ben pointed out, turning his head to finally glance to Hux. He was seated cross legged on the floor, indeed working over a chart that he knew Hux started up a week ago when he was chosen as tech coordinator.

“Are you having a hard time remembering the script? I can always help you with that,” Hux offered, setting clipboard and pencil to the side. 

Ben wished his cheeks weren’t heating up but at the angle they were to each other Hux wouldn’t see the glow covering his face. “I’m mostly good with the script,” he assured him, though the words were more to himself. 

Hearing the key word Hux arched an eyebrow and unfolded his limbs. Ben didn’t make an effort to move when Hux sat on the edge of the bed, even tickling the inside of Hux’s knee with his toes. Without a sound Hux loosely clasped his foot, began massaging it despite his ratty sock. Neither said a word for a minute, Ben preferring to relax back into the bed, his eyes nearly drifting shut. 

“Then what is the issue?” Hux’s voice wasn’t unkind, curious yet patient. 

Scratching his scalp briefly, tipping his chin up, he tried to come up with any excuse. Sighing at long last he repositioned his arms, lifting up his shoulders and head, elbows down in his blanket. “The damn kissing scenes,” he mumbled at last. 

“Oh.” The single syllable was hard to gage, Hux’s tone and face pensive but otherwise blank. “Nervous?”

Exhaling through his nose, trying to choose one of several reasons running through his mind, he shook his head. “Not really. I mean, maybe, it’ll be in front of crowd – whether it’s in rehearsal or when we do the performances, but…” Shoulders hitching up he shook his head faintly. 

Hux, his best friend since they were six years old, matched his silence, deep in thought still. Ben was sure he saw the moment that something stood out in his memory. That for all their time spent chatting or texting, there had never been any mentions of dates. Not that would be any indication of experience, necessarily, but Hux tilted his head. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” 

Ben wasn’t sure he could breathe for the answer beating in his chest, echoing in his ears. Shaking his head again he waited for Hux to recoil. 

Held his breath as Hux’s hand slid away from his foot, but travelled up his leg, settling on his hip once he was stretched out beside him. 

Tilted his chin towards Hux, feeling warm breath against his lips. 

_But soft!_ That mouth against his, parted upon his. 

Palm gentle on Hux’s cheek, fingertips brushing against sun-kissed hair, he sucked on Hux’s bottom lip, a wet pull before they slotted their lips together again

**Author's Note:**

> If interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
